Cumpliendo un Sueño
by SasoDei156
Summary: Tobi espia a Deidara quien conversa con Konan, enterandose asi sobre los sentimientos del rubio y sobre un sueño que este quiere cumplir, ¿Lograra Tobi cumplirlo?


¡Hi!, chicas y chicos de esta sección ._. bueno, bueno aviso que soy nueva escribiendo TobiDei T-T siendo yo super fan de SasoDei asi que no me maten si quedo extraño, les juro que hice un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo, por que mi neurona se paralizaba bien bonito pero bueno ya quedo nwn y espero les guste.

Este es un regalo para una persona especial, mi niña hermosa Kytsu-chan que esta super-mega-ultra traumada con esta pareja nwn espero te guste OwO.

"Cumpliendo un sueño"

TobiDei

By: Dark-Deidi-Miki-chan

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad única de Kishimoto-sama OwO

"_Soy un mal chico, si un buen chico jamás espía a alguien pero, esque era inevitable, la incertidumbre siempre gana y este era un caso así. Sin embargo tal acto hizo que pudiera darme cuenta de eso que siempre quise saber, y de sostener ese sentimiento que hacia meses había nacido, y esque es increíble como alguien se enamora tan fácil de una persona…"_

Hacia ya, unos días tal vez meses atrás, el último integrante de la organización Akatsuki, Tobi se había mostrado bastante inquieto, pensativo y las travesuras que normalmente les hace a los otros integrantes habían cesado. Y esque desde aquel suceso todo lo mantenía en otro mundo, a veces al espiar a las personas te puedes enterar de muchas cosas inimaginables, inexplicables e increíbles de las cuales nunca te hubieses imaginado y en este caso la victima era el inocente Tobi.

Flash Back

4:30 de la tarde, hora en la que todos los integrantes de la organización se relajaban, haciendo cualquier cosa que se les atoje, Tobi normalmente salía de la cueva a comprar dulces para poderlos compartir con quien fuera.

-Tobi tiene que ver que comprara hoy- se decía mientras caminaba- las paletas me gustan mucho si, claro pero Itachi-san siempre me las quita, Tobi tendrá que comprar mas paletas…los chicles son los favoritos de Hidan-san y las moneditas de chocolate son la obsesión de Kakuzu-san, a Konan-sempai le encantan las muecas por el polvito picosito que tienen en el botecito y creo que a Pein-sama le gusta el mazapán…-se detiene- ¿Por qué será?- comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Quien sabe…- suspiro- Haber, a Kisame-san y Zetsu les gustan los chocolates envinados, jm, par de borrachos, Tobi no comería de esos, no Tobi es un buen chico- siguió mirando a su alrededor- Y a Deidara-sempai le gustan...-se quedo pensativo-¡los bombones!-

-¡Para nada, un!- la voz del artista le interrumpió

-¿No?- se giro esperando ver a su rubio sempai detrás suyo, sin embargo no había nadie- ¿Sempai?-

-Bien, ¿entonces?- se escucho la voz de Konan

-¿Konan-sempai?- comenzó a buscar a ambos con la mirada, enfocándose en un gran árbol donde se encontraban Deidara y Konan platicando, bajo la sombra de este –Tobi pensó que lo seguían- suspiro aliviado y siguió mirando a sus compañeros

-¡Vamos acabas de admitirlo Deidara!-

-¡Yo no dije nada, un!- se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Deidara-sempai esta rojito- se burlo- Bueno Tobi...-

-Es simpático y a veces, si me hace gracia lo que hace pero sabes que jamás se lo diría, un...Tobi es un cabeza de chorlito y no lo entendería- hablo el rubio

-Hablan de Tobi- pensó el nombrado, giro a verlos de nueva cuenta, esta vez acercándose un poco mas

-Pero dijiste que te gusta, ¡lo dijiste!- dijo la chica estirando pícaramente una mejilla del rubio

-N-No...Yo no dije eso, Konan preguntaste ¿con quien cumplirías uno de tus mas lindos sueños? Y yo conteste, un... no admití nada-

-Al contestar lo admites- hizo ojitos tiernos- ¿Cual es ese sueño?-

-¡Konan!...No, no me mires así, eso es trampa, un-desvió su mirada

-Anda Dei- hizo vocecita de puchero-¡Dime!-

-Ok, ok- dijo resignado- Mi sueño es, un...- su sonrojo aumento- Bueno...-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices- Que...que me diga lo que siente, por mi, ejem y después me...me bese-

-¡Yay!- grito la peliazul asustando a Deidara y abrazándolo -¡Que tierno sueño Dei!-

-¡Konan...me asustaste, un!-se dejo abrazar

-Que lindo Dei,… ¿Y tienes un sitio romántico para que te lo diga?- pregunto

-Si- volvió a desviar su mirada- Aquí, bajo este árbol-

-¡Se te cumplirá Dei, ya veras!- lo soltó- Ya veras que a Tobi también le gustas...hablando de el... ¿ya habrá regresado de la tienda?-

Mientras detrás del árbol.

-Sempai...-dijo en susurro

Fin de Flash Back

-Vamos ustedes saben que Tobi es tímido, Tobi no podrá hacerlo-

El pelinegro se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el suelo platicando con Hidan e Itachi

-Tobi, tu no eres tímido- dijo Hidan

-Además si dices que te gusta Deidara y a el le gustas tu... ¿cual es el problema?, decláratele y punto- dijo Itachi quien se comía un dango

-Por primera vez el Uchiha dijo algo inteligente- dijo burlón recibiendo una mirada asesina de Itachi- Anda Tobi aprovecha, Dei esta afuera bajo el arbolito haciéndose idiota como acostumbra-

-Etto…- dijo nervioso Tobi

-¡Anda ve o sufrirás con mi Sharingan, escoria!- grito molesto Itachi

-¡Ya voy!-grito asustado y salió corriendo de la cueva

-Tu si que sabes como animar a alguien ¿he?, Uchiha-

-Ya vez, se hace lo que se puede-

Ya afuera.

-Itachi-san es malo, snif- levanto la mirada y noto que lo que el Jashinista decía, era cierto, el rubio estaba ahí sentado moldeando figuritas de arcilla- Bien, haya voy-

Camino hacia el árbol y antes de que Tobi llegara el rubio lo miro con desinterés, ignorándolo como acostumbra y siguiendo en lo suyo.

-Hola sempai- saludo

-Hola Tobi, que quieres, un-

-Quería hacerte compañía un rato- se sentó a un lado del artista- Además, te traje tus bombones que tanto te gustan- saco una bolsa llena de bombones la cual el rubio tomo rápidamente

-Gracias, un- le sonrió para después abrir la bolsa

-Sempai, te traumas con los bombones-

-Déjame ser, un- modio un bombón- Me gustan mucho los bombones-

-Tobi lo sabe- lo miro- Por eso Tobi le compra bombones a su sempai, para consentirlo-

-Y por que si no lo haces te va mal, un- dijo mordiendo otro bombón

-Cierto...- comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos índices –Sempai-

-Que pasa Tobi, un-

-Tu... ¿tienes un lindo sueño que te gustaría cumplir?-

Ante la pregunta al rubio se la cayo el bombón de la mano, miro con sorpresa a su compañero y se medio sonrojo al recordar lo que le había dicho a Konan.

-Etto...si, ya sabes, hacer crecer mi arte y esas cosas- desvió a mirada

-Sempai...-

-Mande, un-

-¿Es bueno espiar a las personas?-

-Depende, si es para una misión que requiera espiar yo digo que no, un- contesto volviendo a mirarlo -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Etto...n-no por nada-

-Estas raro Tobi-

El pelinegro estaba nervioso, pero sabia que tenia que decirle lo que sentía, no por la amenaza de Itachi, Tobi sabia perfectamente que podía ganarle fácilmente a este, después de todo Tobi también es un Uchiha y no cualquiera, el mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

-Valor, debo tener valor- pensó y miro al rubio –Sempai...- le llamo

-¿Mmm?-

-Quiero...- miro la bolsa de bombones que tenia el rubio en la mano -¡Un bombón!-

El rubio lo miro con extrañeza y alejo un poco la bolsa de bombones.

-Olvídalo, un...te salen caries si comes bombones-

-Pero, entonces por que tu si los comes... ¡Sempai no seas envidioso!- estiro su mano para tratar de alcanzar la pequeña bolsa

-No Tobi ya te dije que no- alejo mucho mas sus bombones y coloco su mano derecha en el pecho del moreno para que se alejara -¡Tobi!-

-¡Dame un bombón sempai!- se estiro un poco mas

-¡Tobi te vas a...!-

-¡Ahhh!- fallo su equilibrio cayendo sobre el rubio

-¡Eres un baka Tobi, un!- lo miro molesto y con un pequeño pero notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Gomene, Sempai- se sentó en las caderas de Dei -¿Ahora si me darás un bombón, sempai?-

-Tsk...¡No, y bájate de encima, un!- su sonrojo aumentaba -¡Tobi!-

Este ignoraba los gritos del rubio, se dedicaba a mirarlo detenidamente, sonrió bajo su mascara al ver su sonrojo.

-Mi oportunidad- pensó, lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de Deidara- Oye sempai, te vez lindo sonrojado-

-¿Nani?- le miro sorprendido

-Sabes sempai, Tobi es un mal chico- con su mano derecha comenzó a quitar su mascara –Tobi lo espió, sempai-

-¿Me espiaste?... ¿Cuando, un?- comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Hace unos meses- quito su mascara por completo y sonrió con malicia

-Tobi, me estas asustando, ¿por...por que te quitaste la mascara?-

-Por que- se acerco mas al rostro del rubio quedando a una escasa distancia de sus labios –Con mascara no puedo hacer esto- acorto la distancia proporcionándole un beso.

El rubio se quedo en shock por unos instantes, pero correspondió al beso y tímidamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha. Pasados unos minutos, rompieron el beso por falta de oxigeno.

-Dime sempai... ¿Así es tu sueño?-

-Es mucho mejor que mi sueño, un- sonrió con ternura, lo tomo de la barbilla, acercándolo a su rostro para volver a besarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oki X3 asi termina, espero les haya gustado nwn igual acepto sus reclamos, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos de todo, ya lo dije TobiDei no es mi fuerte u-u.

Bueno OwO dejen reviews si les gusto.

Sayo!


End file.
